


Death Ghoul

by chemileo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Note AU, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kira!Kaneki, L!Hide, M/M, Mild Gore, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, how do you do this, kanehide - Freeform, let my babies be happy, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemileo/pseuds/chemileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Note AU. After the Yamori incident, Hide and Kaneki were separated, making both of them think that the other party is dead. After all these years, both meet as rivals not knowing that the one they longed for is after their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Ghoul

 

Amon’s convinced that he made a terrible mistake choosing the empty seat between Akira and Haise for this excruciating long meeting. Not only Amon has to cover up for the sleeping Mado from the sharp eyes of Matsuri, he has to entertain Haise, who’s been bombarding him with questions about the serial killer, Centipede ever since the meeting started.

“Hey hey, Amon.” Haise whispered poking into his right arm.

“Who do you think this Centipede guy is?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, don’t tell me the higher ups won’t even disclose this information to special class investigators like you.” Haise said focusing on the “special class investigators” part.”

The meeting’s been unusually long as it involves a big case with a group or probably an individual serial killer(s). Or maybe it’s because the one holding this meeting is the head of CCG, Tsuneyoshi Washuu whom happens to be a little old in age, and kept repeating the same points over and over again.

Amon glances across the long table that stretches across the room and caught a drooling Suzuya leaning his head on to Arima’s shoulders. As for Arima himself, his head was tilted downwards hiding those sleeping eyes beneath his snow white bangs.

If one doesn’t look closely, they might think he is coming out with some big plan for the next operation.

A muffled cough was made by Tsuneyoshi, as if his saying something important. “I know the previous points were a little boring, however this has not been covered previously so listen very carefully.”

Hearing that, almost half of the investigators including Haise and Amon sat up.

“This is absolute confidential information, CCG will be working with one of the best international detectives, Helium will be-“

“H-Helios sir.” Tsuneyoshi’s secretary whispered

“I apologize, Helios will be aiding this investigation to apprehend Centipede.”

The room was overwhelmed with murmurs about Helios but all of a sudden, Tsuneyoshi cleared his throat gaining their attention to say something important again.

“Centipede is a ghoul who preys on criminals and corrupted officials, followed by the case yesterday, this will be the 32 death this week. That is why I have gathered the CCG here today……”

Amon cursed under his breath as Tsuneyoshi has started repeating the same point all over again.

The intensity of Matsuri’s stare is able to burn a hole in his chest, he started to nudge on Akira’s leg to wake her up but all he got was a groan. Matsuri’s staring; Haise’s constant questionings, Akira’s ungratefulness and Tsuneyoshi’s senile problems, today must be his lucky day he thought.

“Hey hey Amon.” Haise started poking Amon’s arm again.

“Who do you think this Helios guy is?”

“I told you I don’t know.” Amon was surprised he is able to restrain his tone by now.

“You’re such a spoil sport.” Haise pouted

“No wonder Akira is sick of you.”

 “ENOUGH!!” Amon jumped on to his feet, sending the office chair towards the back of the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing, all eyes on him. Even Tsuneyoshi stopped his speech with a shocked face and both Suzuya and Arima were woken up as well.

“Is there a problem, Senior Investigator Amon?” Akira said with a glare as though she wasn’t in a deep sleep a few seconds ago.

“S-Sorry, I just need a toilet break.” Amon lied and bows down.

“Permission to leave,Sir!” Haise immediately shot up with his hands around the stomach.

“Actually……I need to visit the toilet as well.” He said with a fake laugh.

Tsuneyoshi cleared his throat to dismiss the awkwardness in the room. “Fine, we will take an hour’s break.” He announces. The entire room was filled with sighs of relieve and cheers which Tsuneyoshi was completely unaware of.

As they were strolling towards the toilet, Amon had no idea why he was here in the first place. He was completely lying about going to the toilet but Haise dragged him along anyway,

“Thank god you saved me back there, Amon!” Haise punched his shoulders.

“How did you know I’ve been holding in all this time?” Haise said with his eyes sparkling.

“I don’t.” he cursed under his breath as Haise started sprinting towards the toilet.

“Did you say something Amon?” Haise turned with a blank face.

“N-nothing much.” He murmured. Haise turned back to continue his path to the toilet but all of a sudden, the door flew open, almost slamming into Haise’s face. A mysterious guy dressed in a black trench coat with a hat walked out while Amon and Haise just stared.

“Greetings, investigators, I’m Yoshimura and I would like to speak to Senior Investigator Amon Koutarou privately.”

As if getting the message, Haise smiled and said,“I guess, I’ll visit the washroom first!” He stroll towards the door and waved towards Amon,“See ya later!”

“Is there anything I can do for you, Mr Yoshimura?” Amon said in a cautious tone. From the way, Yoshimura dresses there is only one word Amon could use to describe. 

_Suspicious_

Who in the right mind would dress this way and walk right through into the CCG without getting arrested.

“Wait a minute, how did he even enter the building in the first place?” He thought.

 “Amon Koutarou, you are one of the investigators chosen by Tsuneyoshi to take part in the operation to apprehend Centipede.” Yoshimura said politely

“I’m Helios’s assistant and the only way to communicate with him is through me.” He lifted up his black hat revealing his face.

“Who else is a part of this operation?” Amon replied. However Yoshitoki bent forward nearer towards Amon

“W-What are-” he yelped but Yoshitoki whispered into his ears, “Walls have ears too, the details are all written here.”

A piece of crushed paper was squeezed into his palms and Yoshitoki said in a normal voice,“None other than Shimoguchi, Arima and yourself.”

Amon opened up the crushed paper and it states

Don’t trust anyone. Centipede might be in CCG. Meet me at Rendezvous Hotel 8pm tomorrow.

I’ll prove it to you.

_-Helios_

 

* * *

 

 

White alluring snowflakes dwell down peacefully from the night skies as a bunch of teens were gathered at the rooftop of an abandoned building. Haise shivered when the snowflake melted against his semi bare back.

“S-Shimoguchi will be our next target?” Shirazu asked hoping that the others did not noticed he shivered while talking. _It was really cold._

“Yes, considering how strong Amon and Arima are.” Haise hesitated.

“We can’t beat them.”

“Sounds logical (Just get out from the cold already)” Urie said

“Is it really right to do this?” Mutsuki said softly and shuffled his feet on to the ground filled with snow.

“Mutsuki, remember our talk about supporting Haise?” Shirazu held Mutsuki’s shoulders and whispered, “We can’t let them catch us, or justice will never be prevailed.”

Urie just stared while Haise placed his hands on to both Shirazu and Mutsuki’s shoulders and said, “I’ll never allow CCG, Helios or whatever hurt you guys.”

Although the atmosphere was really cold due to the snow, the quinx could feel the warmth from their support towards each other.

“Mhmmmm, H-HELIOS?! That little ass whom I can’t kill in God of War!?!” Saiko exclaimed totally unaware that she just ruined such a touching family moment.

“SAIKO!!” Shirazu reached out to give her a small smack on the head.

“Maman!!” Saiko ran towards Haise to hug his arm.

“Shiragin is bullying me again!!” While Shirazu just stood there in shock trying to explain that he was accused.

At this sight, Haise couldn’t help but smile and thought 

_I will never let anyone hurt my family._

The quinx is divided into three groups for this operation, to assassinate Shimoguchi. Saiko and Mutsuki will be on a lookout above instructing the squad about incoming forces, Urie and Shirazu will be acting as vanguard to protect Haise while Haise himself, will be the one who will take up the assassination.

“Where’s Centipede?!” Shirazu exclaimed as he clashes with the investigators from Shimoguchi’s squad at the alley. All this investigators are his colleagues whom the quinx have worked with time to time.

“There’s no time!” Saiko screamed through the earpiece,

“The reinforcements are just right by the corner of the road.”

Distracted, one of the investigators aimed his quinque on to Shirazu’s mask. Fortunately Urie pushed Shirazu out of the way in time and block the attack.

“We should retreat.” He said sternly.

“What about Hais-“before Shirazu could finish his speech, Urie grabbed him by the waist and leap through the window to run towards where Mutsuki and Saiko were.

 Malicious laughter pierces through the earpiece that the quinx immediately took it off in time before they turned deaf.

“W-Why are you doing this?” Shimoguchi squeaked out

“Isn’t Centipede someone who fights for injustice?” Haise noticed that as he speaks, Shimoguchi’s pants were wet.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO M-“ He was interrupted as Haise crushed his airway, pinning him on to the cold hard wall.

Haise unzipped the mouth compartment from his mask and grinned.

“All because you decided to suck up to almighty Helios to corner me Mr Shimoguchi.” _I have no c_ _hoice_

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about………Helios?” He managed to muffle out

“He is a part of this operation?” Haise’s eyes widen with shock as he took a few steps backwards and release Shimoguchi.

_He doesn’t know._

“Is Shimoguchi trying to lie to keep himself alive?”

“Wait, he wasn’t even in the meeting to apprehend Centipede, how the heck does he know?” Haise panicked backing away from Shimoguchi.

_It’s a trap._

Deafening sounds of footsteps can be heard and Haise very well knew a troop of CCG investigators are coming their way to capture Centipede. He immediately flared his kagune out on to one of the broken windows and sprawled through the sky to escape. He leapt through buildings at a speed of light thinking how dumb he could get to fall into such a stupid trap.

_It must be Helios._

This thought angers him and caused him to trip over a ledge and crash into one of the back alleys.

Haise placed both his hands over his semi black and white hair, and carefully lean towards the wall. His body shook vigorously as heavy panting could be heard. He tilts his head downward so that his bangs could hang over his eyes giving a desolate feel.

But, his lips were slanted.

Haise is grinning with happiness. A sinister laugh filled the dark alley as he cracked his fingers violently.

_“I’m the new justice.”_

_“Anyone that obstructs me shall die.”_

These words kept repeating on and on until Haise felt a new presence in his mind.

“This world is too evil for _Hide_ to live in, that’s why he’s gone.”

“If you make him wait too long, he will be gone permanently Hai-I mean _Kaneki_ kun.”

Certain voices filled his head as Haise very well know whom it belongs to. Yamori and Rize.

“That’s why you need to _kill_ ” Both said in unison

“Kill more”

“MORE……..MORE”

Haise screamed as he felt as though his head is splitting into two. With tears, sweat and blood accumulated on his face he muttered through his internal struggle.

“I will cleanse the world from _evil_.”

“ _So that Hide will come back to me._ ”

 

* * *

 

Back at the room of Rendezvous Hotel, a few investigators like Amon himself, Arima, Akira and Suzuya were gathered in the room along with Yoshimura whom was dressed in a blazor instead of his usual murderer-alike-attire.

Akira clicked the back of her heels on the floor obviously trying to show that she is losing patience, contributing to the extremely tense atmosphere. As for the CCG legends Arima and Suzuya had fell asleep yet again on the comfy couch.

Amon sometimes wonders how the duo is able to sleep in such situations; maybe that’s why they are both able to fight so well. It’s because they sleep. _A LOT_.

“Coffee or tea?” Yoshimura asked politely.

“Tea please, with lotsa sugar!” Suzuya jumped up from his slumber while Arima gestured for the same.

Akira slammed her heels onto the ground and wanted to say something but was cut off by Amon as he knew she was obviously pissed from all the waiting. They’ve been kept in this cram hotel room for four hours, can’t blame them.

“Yoshimura-san, I appreciate the thought of personally inviting all of us down to discuss about the operation.” He sighed

“But being one of the best international detectives does not mean…….”

Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed open and Marude walked in.

“You were right, Shimoguchi was really attacked.” He said sternly.

“Told yaaaaaaaaa.” A high pitched voice was heard from the back as the curtain was pulled revealing whom the voice belongs to.

A young guy in his early 20s dressed in a casual white top and blue jeans walked out with disheveled blond hair as though he just woke up from a nap. The investigators just stared in shock but the awkward silence was eventually broke by Suzuya who gave a _coooooooooooooooool_ extra effects.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Akira said in shock. “This guy………”

“Can’t be Helios right?”

“Yoshimura?” Amon said in disbelief.

“Heeeeeeey, that’s mean.” Hide pouted as he stroll towards an empty spot beside Arima and plop down on to the couch. “I even made the extra effort to come out with a list and that’s how you treat almighty Helios?” He said in a carefree tone.

“List?” Akira asked.

Hide immediately sat up and came out with a huge grin before using a chalk and drew the CCG organization structure on the table. “Thank me later.” He cheered before working on his structure.

Amon was shocked he could even remember every single department even though Helios was not even a part of the CCG. After drawing the draft structure, Hide started crossing out most of the departments and started to circle out Akira, Amon, Arima, Suzuya and Marude’s team.

“The only ones left were those whom went to the meeting and those whom came into contact with my assistant, Yoshimura.” Hide said as he tried to balance the chalk on his lips.

After hearing this, Amon thought back when Yoshimura approached him. Yoshimura revealed that the only ones in charge of the operation are only Shimoguchi, Arima and himself. But as of now, it wasn’t that case after seeing Akira, Suzuya and Marude in the hotel.

“Yes, Shimoguchi is just a bait to lure the predator out as this information is only revealed to the ones in the hotel right now.” Hide said as he started sipping on to Suzuya’s tea, his face brightens as the sugar level was just right. After that he canceled out most of the investigator’s names avoiding those whom were with the chosen ones for the operation when Yoshimura approaches them.

“This proves that, Centipede is within the CCG because Shimoguchi is indeed attacked a few moments ago.” Hide continued not aware that Suzuya had managed to steal his drink back and finished in one gulp before Hide tries to snatch his drink away again.

Hide then cancelled Arima, Akira, Amon, Suzuya and Marude’s names from the structure and circle out those whom were left out.

Amon was shocked within thousands of people, he is able to identify out Centipede and shrink the scale to only a few people.

“This means, Centipede is someone who's around the chosen ones during Yoshi-san's approach” He grinned

“Right, investigators?”

This guy is the real deal

As he looks through the list of names, one particular name caught his attention.

_Haise Sasaki._

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea if this AU have been written before, but here's my attempt! Do bear with me as English is not my first language and I'm definitely trying my best >(ᵒᴥᵒ)>
> 
> hope you guys like it !
> 
> brb, drowning in tears from tgre 68 (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
